Shut Up!
by Moyashi.beansprout
Summary: Songfic- A bit Anti-Lenalee, but whatever. Yullen! T for swearing!


**Shut Up!****  
A Songfic by Gaarin  
Disclaimer: D. Gray-man doesn't belong to me. If it did, the drawing style would suck... Oh yeah, and I don't own the song either. It's Shut Up, by Simple Plan. Such a good song (fangirl scream)  
Note: This fic was written by Gaarin. If you took the time to read it, then please take the time to review it! And if you don't even have that time, you can click on our username to go to our profile and vote for me on the poll! Thanks for reading, enjoy!**

--

Mizuhara: Wow, another one already?  
Gaarin: Yep. And you've still got, ah, hrm, let's see, none??  
Mizuhara: Screw you. I'm working on mine slowly.  
Gaarin: Whatev. Okay, so this fic is pretty much an anti-Lenalee thing un. With Yullen. Yay!  
Mizuhara: Why anti-Lenalee? I thought you liked her.  
Gaarin: Well, she is a moderately okay female protagonist, and the Hatsune Lenalee vid by tehExorcist made me lmao, but overall, Lenalee's kind of either pushy or a pushover. Oh yeah, and I read a great Lucky fic, which changed my view of Lenalee.  
Mizuhara: Whatever, just give me the damn fic already!

--

Allen sat depressedly in the ferris wheel, waiting for the stupid thing to finish already. Why had he come here again?  
Oh right. Lenalee had made him come.  
Lenalee smiled at Allen, her long hair flowing down her back in droves. "See, Allen? I told you that this'd be fun after all! Right??"

_There you go  
You're always so right  
It's all a big show  
It's all about you  
_  
Allen nodded. He looked over the edge of the metal apparatus' barriers. Kanda and Lavi were waiting for them to come down. He waved, and Lavi waved back. From this height, Allen couldn't see, but Kanda probably che-ed.  
Lenalee grabbed his hand, and pulled it onto the seat.  
"Allen-kun, you shouldn't do that! Remember what the guy at the bottom said? Keep your hands and feet in the ride at all times?"  
Allen nodded disinterestedly.  
Lenalee said, "Hey, so Allen... We're at the top of a ferris wheel ride... Alone... Together... Isn't there anything you want to do?"  
Allen sighed. "No."  
Lenalee pouted. "You're so immature sometimes, BakAllen."

_You think you know  
What everyone needs  
You always take time  
to criticize me_

Allen looked over at Lenalee irritatedly. The ferris wheel began to move again, and they were almost at the bottom.

_It seems like everyday  
I make mistakes  
I just can't get it right  
_  
They got off at the bottom. Lenalee continued to hold Allen's hand, and Lavi said, "How was it?"  
Lenalee rolled her eyes. "Allen's being a stick in the mud again."

_It's like I'm the one  
you love to hate_

Allen broke free of Lenalee's grasp.

_But not today._

Lenalee turned to him, and exclaimed, "Allen-kun!"  
Allen looked at her with loathing. How could he ever have thought that Lenalee was attractive?  
Lenalee opened her mouth again to speak, and Allen said loudly, "Could you just shut up?"

_So shut up Shut up Shut up  
Don't wanna hear it_

"Allen-kun!" Lenalee whined.  
"Moyashi-chan?!" Lavi said.  
Kanda che-ed.  
Lenalee tried to console Allen by hugging him, and he pushed her away.

_Get out Get out Get out  
Get out of my way_

A tear ran down Lenalee's cheek.  
Allen turned to speak to her.  
"Don't be such a wimp."  
_  
Step up Step up Step up  
You'll never stop me_

Allen reached out, and grabbed Kanda's hand.

_Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down_

Kanda blinked. What was Moyashi doing? He shook him away, and Lenalee glomped him.  
"Oh, don't be so silly, Allen-kun! Lighten up! There's no need to be depressed!"

_There you go  
You never ask why  
It's all a big lie  
Whatever you do_

Allen said, "Lenalee, could you just bug off? I'm not in the mood."  
Lenalee giggled. "Whatever, Allen!" She pulled him away from Kanda.

_You think you're special  
But I know and I know and I know  
And we know  
that you're not_

Allen pulled himself away from Lenalee for the third time.  
Lenalee frowned. "You're acting weirdly today, Allen-kun. Is something bothering you?"

_You're always there to point  
Out my mistakes  
And shove them in my face  
_  
Allen felt like saying, "No shit, Lenalee" but he restrained himself.  
"I'm not having a good day, Lenalee."  
Lenalee smirked. "That much was evident! You're acting like you don't want to be around me, or something!"

_It's like I'm the one you love to hate  
But not today._

Allen prepared himself mentally, and said, "Hey, Kanda. Want to go on the ferris wheel?"  
Lenalee and Lavi's jaws dropped.

_So shut up Shut up Shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out Get out Get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up Step up Step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down_

Kanda smiled.  
_  
Is gonna bring me down.  
Will never bring me down.  
_  
"Sure."

_Don't tell me who I should be  
and don't try to tell me what's right for me_

Lenalee spoke up yet again. "Allen-kun, maybe you and Kanda shouldn't go on the same ride together... I mean, people will stare..."

_Don't tell me what I should do  
I don't wanna waste my time_

"And besides," Lenalee said sadly, "you didn't exactly enjoy it when we went on together..."

_I'll watch you fade away  
_  
Allen looked at Kanda, and motioned his head towards the ferris wheel. Kanda smiled, and Allen smiled back.  
Kanda grabbed Allen's hand, and they ran towards the ride.

_So shut up Shut up Shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
_  
"Allen-kun! Don't go on that ride-"  
"Later, Lenalee!"

_Get out Get out Get out  
Get out of my way  
_  
"Allen!"  
Lavi sweatdropped. "Um, Lenalee, I think he's going anyway..."

_Step up Step up Step up  
You'll never stop me  
_  
Kanda looked down at Allen. "After you, Beansprout."  
Allen smiled. "If you insist, Yuu-chan." He stepped onto the ferris wheel ride, and Kanda followed him.

_Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down_

Lenalee looked at Lavi as the two went up the ride. "Lavi, what do you think's wrong with Allen-kun?"  
Lavi shrugged. "Maybe... nothing?"  
"But, Lavi... He's been acting so weirdly... Is he gay?"  
Lavi shrugged again, and yelled at the ascending ferris wheel, "Hey, Allen! Are you gay?"  
Lavi distinctly saw the outline of a middle finger. Whether it was Kanda's or Allen's, he couldn't tell, seeing as the two silhouettes seemed to be intertwined.

_So shut up Shut up Shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out Get out Get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up Step up Step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say Is gonna bring me down_

Lenalee sniffled. "Lavi... I want Allen-kun to be mine, forever... I don't want to share him... Are you sure he's not gay?"  
Lavi turned to the whiny, pouty, sniffly, girly girl with excessively long dark green hair.  
_  
Bring me down  
Won't bring me down  
Won't bring me down  
Bring me down  
Won't bring me down  
_  
"He's happy."

_Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!_

--  
Gaarin: Hope you enjoyed! Please read and review!! Oh yeah, and vote. Just so, y'know, I win.  
Mizuhara: Oh please. You don't have a chance. That fic sucked.  
Gaarin: SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP, DON'T WANNA HEAR IT-  
Mizuhara: Ok, ok! It was all right. (...)


End file.
